


Embrace me... Will you?

by yjh__only



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Again, Fluff, Leader line, M/M, PWP without Porn, SO, Smut, Sory - Freeform, WAY TOO SWEET, and, don't hate me, i love it, its all too cute for me, my first time, please read it, sorry in advance, writing a smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Soonyoung exams are all over, he is free and horny. glad that he have two boyfriends to help him.





	Embrace me... Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is,but i hope you all like it..

Soonyoung opened the door of his apartment and walked inside, he was tired but excited. It was his last exam and he was now free for two month of semester break. What more could he ask for.

  
Once he entered the lounge he saw Seungcheol in the couch, laptop on the lap typing down. With his bed hair, pajamas ( black shirt with his muscles showing, ah bless) and a pair of glasses he look so hot that if Soonyoung hadn't have morals he would have jumped on him then and there.

"Hey." he said as he walked towards the couch.The older looked at him smiling.

"Hey."

  
He leaned down and planted a kiss of his boyfriend's lips, but maybe it just wasn't him who was in need because Seungcheol hold his nape before he could pull away and deepen the kiss, tongue darted on the lips asking for permission which was clearly granted as Soonyoung willingly opened his mouth and let the tongue to enter. Soonyoung moaned when their tongue collided and Seungcheol sucked on it. With a few minutes of making out Seungcheol let out a groan and Soonyoung remembered that the older was facing upwards, bending his neck too much and his neck would be in pain.

  
He pulled away, with a sheepish grin. He mumbled a sorry and a soft peck. Seungcheol grinned back but then went back to his laptop slightly messaging his neck. Soonyoung leaned is and kissed his neck before pulling away to go to the bedroom.  
His boyfriend was a bit more older than him and was already working a full time job. But his job didn't required him to go to any office, just some meeting with clients here and there and he usually was at home most of the time. It had been a month that he and his boyfriend didn't do anything so that make out session was inevitable.  
He took shower to relax himself. And once he was all bathed and dressed up he had urge to go and snuggle into his boyfriend. So he went to the lounge again.

Seungcheol was still there, sitting and typing. But he was also taking a call right at the moment. Soonyoung sit on the other side of couch on which his lover was sitting, giving a decent space between them.  
He watched as Seungcheol talked on the phone, but seems like the person on the other side was really not cooperating since he could see Seungcheol clenching his Jaws (and oh bless those veins for popping up like that, he swallowed) and his fist, Soonyoung thought that if this goes any longer Seungcheol might just punch something.  
Seungcheol was never angry he was calm and collected but when he was (which was rare) Soonyoung find it really hot. And since out of all days today when he was feeling so needy it has to be the day where Seungcheol was leasing out his inner demon.

He felt a bit disappointed that the anger wasn't towards him but yeah he can rile up the Older if he wanted to. He looked at his boyfriend with longing eyes, hoping the other would notice. But older didn't, a pout become evident on his face, he knit his brows but still no response. Seungcheol already had two phone calls and probably had typed 20 messages and no Soonyoung was not jealous of the mobile because of the attention it was getting. He scooted closer so older can notice, still no response he pouts even more.

How can his boy friend was not responding when he hadn't been getting any for a month then he remember that his boy friend has another let out for his sexual frustration so he might not be feeling same as him who had been deprived for a month. Fuck you Lee Jihoon.

He snuggled closer and nuzzle into his lovers arm. This time he got attention so he put a needy face as he could muster up. But it seems like Seungcheol seriously has lost all his senses as the older smiled at him while talking to his client and pat his head.

What? Did he think he was acting cute..? No bitch he was fucking horny, he don't need cuddles and pats (maybe) he need a dick inside him which fuck the day light out of so he can't walk straight for days.  
He waited again being a patient boy he was but seems like his signals weren't reaching across. He had enough, it already been half an hour and he can't take it anymore or else he would explode. Or maybe he did explode since he took away Seungcheol mobile(he would never do that if he was in his right mind) cutting the line and throwing it away.

Seungcheol gave him a look, a kind of annoyed one, but at this point everything was a turn on for Soonyoung so he didn't care. He took away the laptop too and replace it with himself on Seungcheol's lap.

  
"Soon.... What the hell."

  
"I am so horny that I can't take it anymore, and you have been ignoring me for half an hour already."Seungcheol made an o sound,but still annoyed.

  
"But I was working,."

  
"Fuck it, you can work afterwards."  Soonyoung said as he crashed their lip again. Seungcheol hold him on his waist as he responds to the kiss.

  
"Fuck I miss this." Soonyoung breathed against his lips, panting.

  
"Me too." Seungcheol respond.

  
Five minutes later and Soonyoung was already naked, he was still on Seungcheol's lap. Seungcheol had been mouthing his buds, making him moan in pleasure as his fingers were buried deep inside his hole.  
Soonyoung moaned when another finger was added, his head fall on Seungcheol's shoulder as he move his hips to get them deeper, he needed more. So he breathed a "more" into Seungcheol's ear and soon third finger was in. He bit his lovers shoulder,it was his habit and the other had already seen it coming so he didn't even flinched.  
The fingers were filling him well but he needed more so he pulled away, eyes cloudy, voice laced with lust.

  
"cheol.... Give me more." and well do you seriously think that Seungcheol could handle that. He sit up straight.

  
"Get off." he growled, Soonyoung felt shivers running down his spine.he quickly get off the lap, Seungcheol stood up and bend Soonyoung on the couch. Soonyoung held the back of the couch tightly. He could feel Seungcheol aligning himself to his butt crack and an anticipating shiver went trough him.  
Seungcheol filled him with one go knocking breath out of his lungs.

  
"fuck.... Cheol......"he moaned, holding the couch tightly. Seungcheol didn't move for a whole minute letting him adjust since it's been a while for him. But Soonyoung was too impatient so he nudge his hips moving them backwards to get going.

  
" move. "he said. Seungcheol obligated him without hesitation. He snap back his hips in thrust after thrust making the man under him moan with pleasure. The grip on his back tightened with every movement. Soonyoung loved every single second of it.

 

 

 

Jihoon was at home, he punched down the code number thinking of what his lovers would be doing. The scene unfolding in lounge didn't surprise him though. He knew Soonyoung would be horny after a month of break,that's how he was, a horny bitch. But he didn't know that they would be fucking in the lounge, the most exposed part of their house. But what did he expect, they were all crazy anyway.

  
He walked in front of the couch, Soonyoung was bend in holding the back of couch with Seungcheol thrusting from behind. What a pretty sight.  
Jihoon hold Soonyoung chin with his fingers and made him look up to him.

  
"Hey baby boy, aren't you going to greet me?" he said, Soonyoung eyes filled with tears, mouth slightly opened. His face was showing pure pleasure. All he get was a moaning mess. Jihoon loved the pretty sight but he didn't like the attitude so pushed the chin up again with a bit more force, making Soonyoung whimper in pain.

  
"Answer  me." he growled. Seungcheol growl was more of a animistic growl which usually happen when they fuck or when he was irritated. Jihoon growl was more commanding.  
Soonyoung sniffed, trembling lips he said.

"w... Welcome."

  
"that's my good boy." Jihoon crease his cheeks, "I shall reward my baby boy now for being obedient." he then leaned down to kiss. Jihoon didn't let him breath as he just shoved his tongue inside tasting the sweet cavern, the kiss was not even near as  sweet, its just tongue teeth and dripping saliva, just as Jihoon liked it. It fulfill Soonyoung's need.  
Jihoon pulled away, Soonyoung whined at the loss.

  
"don't be whiny I'm gonna reward you really soon baby boy." Jihoon has a thing for being in command and controlling Soonyoung,not that Soonyoung was complaining.

  
Jihoon said as he slowly un cuffed his sleeves and start walking towards the other side of the couch. He stood beside Seungcheol who was still ball deep inside Soonyoung.

"Hey" Jihoon smiled.

"Hey" Seungcheol mirror the expression before leaning in for the chaste kiss. Unlike the other kiss it was slow just lips and not messy yet fulfilling. Suddenly they heard a whine, Soonyoung hated it when he wasn't center of attention.

  
"looks like you are having a hard time because of our baby boy."

"he came three times already yet he still needs more." Seungcheol answered.  
Jihoon tapped Seungcheol's bare butt and said

"let me take over, you can now watch and enjoy."

  
"sure." another kiss and Seungcheol slipped put of Soonyoung, liquid flowing out.

Jihoon was now standing behind still bending Soonyoung, he wonder if the other male was not tired of this position. He grab Soonyoung's hand and pulled him up in standing position. Soonyoung was way taller yet he look so small in front of him.

"baby boy, you know your daddy is tired from the work. Why don't you ride him." he said as he crease Soonyoung cheek.  
This was Jihoon thing, being soft and hard at the same time. You can't expect it from Seungcheol he might just break you at one time and then take care of you at other. Jihoon on the other hands would take care of you while breaking you apart. Soonyoung loved it. In answer to Jihoon statement he nod. But a tug on his hair and he was whining.

"use your voice Soonyoung." the voice was loud and clear and carry so much authority.

  
"yes...." Soonyoung mumbled.

"yes what." another tug.

  
"yes daddy." he said out loud.

  
"what a good boy" he said and gave a peck on his lips.

  
Jihoon sat on the couch. Soonyoung just looked at him with confusion since his lover was still dressed.

"what? I said I was tired didn't I." Jihoon said and Soonyoung knew what he had to do, as he leaned down ans start fumbling with his pants, pulling down the zipper.

 

"hurry up.." Jihoon voice was stern. He hurried pulling down the pants with boxers. The length sprang out as it was free from all the bindings.  
Soonyoung gulped, it's been a while. He thought as he discarded the clothes and then hover Jihoon, putting his knee on each side.  
He took the length pump it before lining it up with his hole. Since he was already stretched it slides easily, another yet familiar sensation filled inside him. He sit on Jihoon lap for a second to get used to the feeling. He felt a sting on his left cheek, he whimpered and look at his lover who was now staring at him.

"i said hurry up."  
Soonyoung lift himself up, he knew Jihoon didn't like to go slow.

"yes...fuck I miss this tight little hole of yours." Jihoon grunt as Soonyoung move himself on his dick. Soonyoung loved it, he loved it when he was praised. He loved it when they told him that he matters. He hid his face in Jihoon's neck, his favorite thing to do and start moving. Jihoon let him hide his face, and hold Soonyoung hip moving his own to match the rhythm.

  
The room was filled with noise of skin slapping, moans and grunts. Soonyoung could feel Seungcheol eyes on him, the older male was sitting on the single couch slowly stroking himself, enjoying the show. He would never treated Soonyoung that hard but he loved watching it when Jihoon does it. It was a great show to watch.

Soonyoung was close, maybe it was because he was overly stimulated from his last activities or the fact that Jihoon was keeping the eye contact with him, eye boring deep into him piercing his soul making him shudder with pleasure.  
Soonyoung was vocal, but today he was just whimpering maybe a little tired, but Jihoon was not having it. Another slap on his left cheek loud and clear, it sting like bitch just as Soonyoung like it, he let out a loud moan.

  
"yes, that more like it, moan for me like a bitch in heat." Soonyoung whimpered against Jihoon's neck. Jihoon got the signal he let Soonyoung snuggle while he start thrusting upwards, Soonyoung moaned against his neck, sending vibration all over his body.  
After a few thrust ,Soonyoung couldn't take it anymore and he was coming untouched, it took a while but Jihoon came right after.

"that was good." Jihoon said once he regain his breath. But he got no response. He looked down and saw Soonyoung sleeping, he smiled.

"seems like our princess is in land of his dreams." he said to Seungcheol who was now standing up collecting their scattered clothes.

"well we did made him go to cloud nine."

  
Jihoon smiled at the answer. Then he took Soonyoung limped body in his hands and carried him towards the bedroom.

When soonyoung woke up he was fully cleaned and tucked in the bed, comfy and all. He smiled, but smile soon was gone when he noticed that he was alone. He frowned. Just then jihoon walked in the room. He spread his hands and make grab motion towards his boyfriend a soft smile spread on jihoon's face, he walked towards the bed and hover the other male.

"hi princess."

"hi" soonyoung. Mumbled as he wrapped his hands around jihoon's neck and pulled him on himself. Their mouth connects and they indulge in a slow movement of lips.  
Soonyoung felt the bed dipped beside him but he chose to ignore it and kept his mouth attached to jihoon, not that jihoon didn't like it. But then he heard a whine and a slap on his hand.

"Hey, give me attention too." soonyoung pulled away from jihoon and turned around to see a pouty seungcheol. He smiled and climb up seungcheol trapping his body between himself and the bed and leaned in for a kiss. He could hear jihoon snort and a 'traitor' but he didn't care. Seungcheol kisses are more delicate and softer, and he loved them. He felt a tap in his butt so had to pulled away he looked at jihoon, kind of annoyed.

"What the hell."

Jihoon didn't say anything and leaned in, not towards soonyoung but towards seungcheol connecting their lips mumbling a 'my turn' Soonyoung looked a the couple and smiled they look perfect together, they were all perfect. He loved it and he hope to have this as long as he was living.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it ....
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
